Paw Patrol Shorts
by HavocHound
Summary: Some fun shorts featuring the Paw Patrol gang
1. Shorts 1

_**If you are wondering what this is, it's just some Paw Patrol shorts that came to my mind at times. I wrote them down for fun and I figured might as well post them. They aren't connected, they aren't part of some big story. Just some small scenes in my head that came to me. I'll post more over time but don't expect a regular update or anything.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol  
_**

* * *

 _ *****Bathroom Problems*****_

Anybody who lived in a house together with other people could tell you that one of the most annoying things was waiting to use the only bathroom. That was no exception for the Paw Patrol as each of them would wake up as early as possible, rush into the Lookout, and fight for the right to use the only restroom in the building.

"Come on, Zuma!" shouted Rocky, pacing in place as he banged on the door. "Hurry up! I have to go!"

" _I'm still showewing! Go outside and do your business thewe!"_ shouted Zuma over the hot water.

"No way! I'm a house-trained dog! Now let me in!" shouted Rocky, placing his forelegs between his rear ones. "I'm gonna burst!"

"You better not be using all the hot water like last time!" growled Skye, right behind Rocky with her hair a mess. Her shampoo, soap, and other necessities for her morning groom were right beside her. Next was Chase who looked half asleep and doing his best to wake up. Marshall and Rubble were sweating and holding their bladders as best as they could while waiting for the door to open.

"Dang it, why doesn't Ryder just make another bathroom!" shouted Rubble, whimpering.

"Because where would he put it in the Lookout?" asked Skye.

More minutes passed as the pups who needed to let loose their bladders whimpered more, Skye got angrier, and Chase was ready to hit the hay. Rocky started slamming his paw on the door once more but harder. "Zuma! It's been twenty minutes! Let us in!"

" _I'm almost done! Gotta wash my tail!"_

"Ugh! I cannot hold it any longer!" shouted Rubble as he rushed out.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Marshall.

"To use a tree! I'm desperate!"

"… wait me too!" shouted Marshall rushing out to join him.

Unable to take anymore, Rocky growled and slammed the door open before closing it. Zuma yipped. _"R-Rocky! What are you doing here! I'm naked!"_

" _You're naked every day so it's not like it's a big deal! I gotta pee so tough luck and don't look!"_ shouted Rocky on the other end.

" _Why would I?!"_

"Ugh, forget it. I'll go to Katie's for my bath," growled Skye, gathering her stuff just as Chase fell to the floor and started snoring.

" _Ahhhh, fresh relief…"_ moaned Rocky.

"Great. Now get out of here. And remember not to flu-"

The sound of running water and a high-pitched scream of pain woke Chase up as he got into a Pup-Fu pose and looked around for any danger. A few seconds later, Rocky rushed out with a wet Zuma chasing after him and yelling profanities. Chase watched the two leave the Lookout and wonder what was wrong until he saw the bathroom door open and just himself on line.

"Oh, cool. I'm next!" said Chase as he went in and closed the door.

However, a few minutes later…

"YEOW! This water is super-hot!"

* * *

 _ *****Rated Y for Yikes*****_

With Ryder out of town, the pups had decided to watch a movie until he got back. Naturally, they couldn't agree on what to watch…

"Dirty Harry!"

"Top Gun!"

"The Day After Tomorrow!"

"Waterworld!"

"Ladder 49!"

"Apollo The Super Pup Movie!"

"Do you ever watch anything else?" asked Skye, raising an eyebrow as the blushing Rubble. "Look, why don't we pick something random and just watch whatever we get? Sound good?"

Everyone agreed and soon took their places in front of the TV with beanbags and pup beds. Sharing some popcorn and water bowls, the pups were soon ready as Chase hit the random button on the TV screen. A few movies popped up until they reached one they never heard of before.

"Old Yeller?" Chase read out loud. "What's that about?"

"Looks like a film about a dog," said Rocky, shrugging his shoulders. "But I thought we've seen all the dog films Ryder had?"

"Guess he forgot this one. It's really old too," said Marshall, noticing the date.

"Ah, that boy and his dog look so cute together. Let's watch it!" shouted Skye, with a flip.

"Okay, let's do it!"

* * *

(Hours later)

* * *

"Hey pups, I'm home and-OOF!" shouted Ryder as he was suddenly tackled by his six pups who were all hugging him and crying their eyes out.

"Ryder! Please tell me you'll never shoot us even if we get rabies! Pleeeassee" whined Rubble.

"Is that what humans do to us if we're beyond saving?! Please say it's not true! I don't want to die young!" cried out Chase, sobbing in his chest.

"Why did Yeller have to die! Why did he have to get shot! Whyyyyyyy!" shouted Marshall.

Ryder looked at the TV screen and groaned. _I knew I should have deleted that movie along with Bambi…_

* * *

 _ ******* Where Is Alex? *******_

"Hey, you know who I haven't seen in a while?" said Skye, looking up from her book. Chase and Rubble were nearby, tossing a ball around.

"Who?" asked Chase as he bounced it back to Rubble.

"Alex," answered Skye which caused Rubble to gasp and miss the ball as he tripped and fell on his face. Skye didn't notice as she continued, "It's been ages since we had to rescue him from something he did. Where do you think he is?"

Chase and Rubble looked at each other nervously.

* * *

(One night)

* * *

"Okay, dig deep! Really deep!" shouted Chase as he watched Rubble continue on with his pup pack. They were in the woods at night with Chase making sure nobody was there. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm done!" shouted Rubble as he climbed up and gasped for air. "Are you sure nobody comes this way?"

"Positive, now help me with the bag."

The two walked over to a small bag and rolled it across the grass until it fell into the whole. Rubble and Chase both looked down with worried look. "Okay, so just so we're clear. If they ever find him, we both act surprise," said Chase.

"Let's _not_ call Ryder to save Alex from falling down the cliff to parachute with his blanket," mocked Rubble as he began to put dirt in the whole with his shovel. "We've saved Alex a million times we can do it on our own."

"Shut up and dig!"

* * *

(Present time)

* * *

"Maybe he's at summer camp," said Rubble with a fake smile.

"In October?"

"A very _long_ summer camp."

* * *

 _ ******* Pups and Their Fandom *******_

"Let's see… one with me and Rubble… one with me and Chase… one with me and a female version of myself… one with Skye… and six more with me and Rocky," counted Zuma as he looked at the webscreen.

"Looking at our fandom again?" asked Chase as he walked by.

"Yup, so far you and Marshall are still in the lead with most yaoi pics," said Zuma, clicking a link. "Everest and Marshall is a close second."

"Seriously, why is Marshall so popular? I'm the leader! I should be number one," grumbled Chase.

"You want to be used as every fanboy and fangirls item for lemons, hentai's, porn, and yaoi obsession?" asked Zuma with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I fail to see what makes him so popular," said Chase, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, the door to the outside open and in came Marshall who looked ready to greet them until he tripped on a chew toy, landed on a nearby spring, and bounced all the way into the nearby closet which closed as soon as he entered. The two watched as they heard a commotion before all was silent. Coming out, Marshall was supporting a mop on his head which he noticed before grinning. "Hey look, I'm Marshadonna!"

PING!

The two pups at the computer then notice a sudden increase in R63 Marshall with a certain white hairdo for a look.

"Well, there is your answer," chuckled Zuma. "The fans are sadists who love to see us in harm."

"Harm, huh?" Chase smirked as he nodded.

* * *

(Hours later)

* * *

"So care to explain why you drove your police car off a cliff?" asked Ryder to a bandaged-up Chase in the middle of a hospital

"Par Pha Phans" muttered a muffled Chase as his mouth was completely shut by tape.


	2. Shorts 2

_**AN: Got a lot of dark humor ones here. What can I say, I like that kind of stuff. Also, Alex is still around… and causing chaos as always**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Permanent Quiet***

It wasn't easy being the leader of a bunch of rescue team, especially with six pups, but Ryder somehow made it work. A big yawn escaped his lips as Ryder dragged himself to his room. He had spent all night working on his latest project for his pups and now just wanted to head to bed. As he made his way towards his door, Chase walked by and saluted to him.

"Good morning, Ryder, sir! Need anything for me?" asked the police pup.

"No thanks, Chase. I'm just going to go to bed. Keep an eye on things will ya?" asked Ryder, opening his door.

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir!" shouted Chase which made Ryder wince at the sound.

Closing the door, Ryder made his way to his bed and flopped on top of the pillow without wasting a second. Just as the sweet embrace of sleep was about to envelop him, the sound of honking and whooping snapped his eyes open. "What the?" He could hear his other pups outside being so loud they could wake the dead. Groaning, he got out his pup pad and called for Chase.

" _You called, sir?"_ asked Chase on the other end.

"Chase, could you get the others to be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

" _Roger, sir!"_

Ryder tossed away his pup pad and covered his head with the pillow as the shouting continued outside.

Suddenly, five gun shots followed by five cries of pain echoed louder which made Ryder jump up and hold his pillow tight. There was some whimpering and pleading following which but more gun shots put a stop to that.

Then all was quiet.

Deathly quiet.

A knock on the door suddenly made him nearly wet himself as Chase poked his head out and smile. "All quiet, sir? By the way, where do we keep the shovel?"

"… storage closet…"

"Thanks! Goodnight!" said Chase closing the door.

Ryder wondered what he should do but felt his eyes getting droopy. _Screw it, I'll get some sleep and head to the pet shop later…_

* * *

***Doggie Hell***

Zuma often wondered how he was going to meet his end: run over by a car, drowned by accident, Alex doing something stupid again, Chase finding out he was dating Skye, eating chocolate. On that list of things, falling down the stairs upon slipping on a chew toy and breaking his neck was the last.

 _Marshall needs to learn how to put away his toys,_ growled Zuma as he sat in line with a bunch of other dogs in front of a pearly white gate. Although sad that he was dead, the one good thing about all this was since he was a rescue dog then he would have no problems getting into heaven. _Maybe I can go back down and haunt Marshall for this, heh heh._

"Next."

Zuma walked forward as a dog angel, dressed in white with a halo and wings, looked at his scroll. "Zuma of Paw Patrol, yes? Died from an accident on the stairs."

"Yup, so when do I get my halo?" asked Zuma, smiling smugly.

"Hmm, I'm afraid you're not going in," replied the angel as he wrote something on the scroll.

Zuma's eyes widened. "W-What?! But I'm a rescue dog! Do you know how many people I've saved?!"

"Yes but you are also guilty of the following," said the angel as he read the list. "Let's see: not sharing your toys, peeing on the carpet and blaming Rubble, farting on Chase's face when he is asleep, switching Katie's pet shampoo with honey, running over sixteen different cats with your hovercraft, sneaking extra bits of puppy chow, and posting hate comments on 4Chan."

"Hey, that was only fourteen cats!" shouted Zuma, blushing.

"Yes, well I'm afraid there is only one place for you," said the angel as he pulled a lever and trap door on the cloud Zuma was on opened.

Zuma gulped before screaming as he fell… down… and down…

* * *

Crashing through solid rock, Zuma landed on his rump and shook his head before gasping. Fire. Brimstone. Liberal protesters screaming about not accepting something. "Oh no! I'm in doggie hell!"

"That's right!" shouted a voice as Zuma turned around and gasped again, but raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alex?"

"Yup," said the young boy who had devil horns and a pitchfork.

"… You're the devil?" asked Zuma.

"Well, who else would it be?"

"True…" muttered Zuma who sighed. "Okay, so I deserve to be here. Tell me it won't be that bad."

"Oh, just an eternity. Don't worry. It will pass by. Now let's get to the suffering!" shouted Alex as he pulled out a vacuum and turned it on. Zuma yipped and ran as Alex laughed while chasing him with it.

* * *

***Everyone Loves Marshall***

"Such a good day to read a book," said Marshall out loud as he continued to read the Adventures of Apollo the Super Pup. "Well, a comic book anyway."

He was about to turn the page when he heard a vehicle pull over which raised his eyebrow and before he knew it, someone was rushing in from the entrance of the Lookout. To his surprise, it was Everest who looked around and gasped upon seeing him. Smiling, Marshall waved a paw. "Hey, Everest. What's-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Everest at the top of her lungs.

This was the last thing Marshall expected to hear, and he fell off his seat by the shear shock of it. His face quickly turned red as he shook his head to get his bearings straight before gasping at a love-struck Everest. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHA?!"

"I love you, Marshall! Couldn't just stand around without saying it any longer! I love you! Please be my mate!" shouted Everest, ruffing and cooing as she slowly inched forward.

"W-w-wait a minute! This is… I don't… well maybe… what?!" shouted Marshall, slowly moving back.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me you fool!" shouted Everest, looking ready to leap on his lips before a light brown blur tackled the husky in midair and knocked her back.

"HIYA!" shouted Skye as she flipped in the air and landed on her rear legs, positioned in a Pup-Fu pose. "Paws off the dalmatian hussy!"

"Skye?!" shouted Marshall, as he looked at a groaning Everest in concern. "D-Did you just hit, Everest?"

"Of course! No little bitch is getting away with taking my man!" growled Skye.

"… your man?" whimpered Marshall, having a bad feeling where his is going.

Turning around, Skye gave him a loving smile and replied. "Yes. I love you too, Marshall. I always have."

"B-b-but what about Chase?!" shouted Marshall.

Snorting, Skye replied, "Oh, please. Chase is a bore. I'd rather much have you for a mate then anything."

"Hey! He's mine, I confessed first!" shouted Everest, growing as she got face to face with the cockapoo.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've known Marshall longer then you have. So that means I'm better suited to be his mate!" replied Skye.

"Oh, please!" shouted Everest, rolling her eyes. "You are way to short for a guy like him. If he ever tries to mount you you'll be squashed flat like a bug."

"Uh, girls? I don't think we-"

"What was that liver breath?! The last thing Marshall would want to do is kiss you since you lick your own butt!" shouted Skye.

"Oh, I'm going to-"

"What is going on here?" asked Rocky, walking in with his eyebrows raised.

"Rocky, quick! Skye and Everest are both in love with me and fighting and I don't' know what to do!" shouted Marshall, rushing to the hybrid and shaking his shoulder.

"Oh? I know how to fix that," said Rocky with a sly smile.

"Really?! How-" Marshall was cut off when Rocky's lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened as did the other two girls who gasped.

Ending the kiss, Rocky winked at the girls and said, "First one to kiss bets the bliss. He's mine, girls."

"I… I… That was… first kiss…" whispered Marshall repeatedly as he tried to make sense what had happened. While is brain was still booting, Rocky slid over and started rubbing his cheek against Marshall.

"You don't want some dirty girls to play around the doghouse, do ya, Marshall? You need a real man to satisfy you," whispered Rocky.

"Get away from you freak!" shouted Skye, showing her teeth while Everest was right beside her. "You make one move on him and I'll kill you!"

"Marshall is mine, bitch!" shouted Everest.

Rocky merely stuck his tongue out and shook his raised rump at the two. "Kiss this! I'm Marshall's mate and nothing will stop me!"

"Oh yeah?!" shouted a fourth voice which raised everyone's attention as they looked up at the food dispensers. Standing above them was Zuma, who jumped off and landed on his paws. " I don't think so, Wocky."

"Oh, god…" whispered Marshall. "Please don't tell me you love me too, Zuma?"

Zuma chuckled. "Afwaid so, dude. Of course, Rocky here would be a terrible lover. Speaking from experience of course…"

Rocky gasped as did the others. Skye looked at the two of them. "You and Zuma, Rocky?"

"Well… it was just a friend with benefits thing!" shouted Rocky, blushing.

"Yeah, but I didn't get any benefit," chuckled Zuma. "Rocky here can barely pick it up if you know what I mean. Also? I had to fake it _every time_." This made both girls laugh while Rocky looked ready to kill Zuma, who ignored him. "Now, Marshall?" He got behind the blushing and frozen dalmatian as the young lab stared at his butt. "That's a piece of meat I can scream against for hours!"

"Die you bastard!" shouted Rocky as he lunged for Zuma, shocking everyone. In a split second, he had his throat around the lab who struggled to escape but a few seconds later a crack was heard. Everyone, even Rocky froze as he dropped Zuma who fell like a lump of bricks. His eyes closed and his tongue sticking out as he remained motionless.

"Is… is he…" Marshall felt his fur getting whiter.

"Y-You killed him! You murderer!" shouted Skye in horror.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chase, in his police uniform and puppack, rushed in. "What the heck's going on here?!"

"Chase! Rocky killed Zuma!" shouted Everest pointing to the surprised Rocky who was standing over the dead body.

Looking at the body, Chase growled and barked, bringing out a small revolver from his puppack that was pointed at Rocky. "Paws up! You're under arrest for murder!"

"You'll never take me alive!" shouted Rocky as he started to run away.

"Rocky stop!" shouted Marshall, but before he could say anything else two shots went off. Marshall gasped in horror as Rocky yipped before falling on his stomach. He twitched and breathed heavily a little before one last gasp escaped him and he was motionless just like Zuma. "You… Chase…"

"He was a runner, I had to do it," sighed Chase. He then growled and pointed his gun at Marshall. "And now to take care of you!"

"W-what?!" shouted Marshall, holding his paw in the air as Chase aimed his gun straight at his chest. "W-why?!"

"You stole, Skye from me!" shouted Chase with tears in his eyes. "You think I didn't know?! That you were the one who had her heart?! You stole her from me! Me! You're best friend!"

"Wait, Chase I didn't-I mean-" Marshall gasped as the gun was aimed higher. "No! No!"

"Noooo!" shouted Everest jumping in the way as the gun went off. She grunted before landing on the ground, rolling over before laying on her side.

"Everest!" shouted Marshall, rushing over to her side. He gasped as tears appeared in his eyes, paw covering his mouth upon seeing her still face as her eyes rolled up.

"Don't worry," said Chase, aiming his gun again. "You'll be joining her soon. Goodbye, Marshall!"

Marshall closed his eyes and waited for it all to end. A gunshot went off and Marshall cringed, hoping it wouldn't be painful. However, when he felt nothing hit him, he slowly opened his eye and saw Chase standing there absolutely still. He then slowly slumped over and felt on his chest, eyes closed. Looking a bit up, Marshall saw Skye, holding a gun with her paws, aimed directly at Chase with a satisfied look in her eyes.

"Skye… you… you…"

"He was a lame lover anyway," said Skye with a snort before turning to Marshall. "Now the two of us are all alone, Marshall."

Suddenly the door opened. "Hey, guys," said Rubble with a smile. "What's-"

Skye turned around and fired the gun at Rubble who held his stomach in shocked. He tried to speak something but instead fell on his side, also dead. "Like I said. Alone."

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Marshall in horror. "Rubble didn't do anything!"

"No witness, Marshall," said Skye with a crazed look in her eyes as she moved forward and took Chase's gun while aiming her own at Marshall. "Now we'll be together forever. We're going to get married, have pups, and live happily ever after."

Marshall gulped and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "O-Okay… but… don't you want to kiss me first?"

A blush appeared on Skye's cheeks as she gasped. "K-kiss you?"

"Yeah, I mean," Marshall pawed the floor nervously. "If… If were going to be mates… let's at least kiss first."

"Oh, Marshall," whispered Skye as she slowly walked forward, dropping both guns. She jumped up, ready to embrace Marshall in a loving hug. What she didn't expect was the kick in the face that knocked her down.

Seeing his chance, Marshall ran for one of the guns, grabbed it, aimed, and fired.

Skye yipped as the bullet hit her and knocked her back. Gasping for breath, she slowly looked up with tears in her eyes as Marshall shed his own. "I… loved… you…" Her head went down for the final time as her last breath exited her body.

Marshall stood there, the lone survivor of six dead pups. All of them his friends. All of them who he cared about. All gone. He was… alone. Closing his eyes, Marshall lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed as Marshall crumbled into the ground like a sack for potatoes and all was silent…

"CUT!"

The pups all got up and stretched their legs. Barking with satisfaction that the shot was good, they turned to Ryder with his camera and nodded. "Great shot, everyone. I think this is our best one yet."

"Hopefully so," answered Rocky, stretching his neck. "I keep dying in positions not good for my neck."

"I don't know, I get a good view of your butt each time so I can go a bit longer," flirted Zuma as he walked over to his mate and licked his cheek.

"Hey, Chase?" asked Marshall, walking over to his best friend. "You wouldn't really shoot me if me and Skye were dating, right?"

"Course not. You're my best bro. Nothing would happen like that," chuckled Chase as Skye came over and nuzzled his neck.

"Besides, I think Everest would kill you first if you did that," pointed out Skye.

"True that," said Everest as she kissed the blushing dalmatian on the cheek.

"Uh, guys?" said Ryder, getting their attention. "I think we ran out of batteries half way. We gotta do it all over again."

"Arugh," cried out the pups.


	3. Shorts 3

_**AN: So I heard that there is going to be a pup villain named Sweetie in Season 4. I don't know if this is true or not, but I welcome it. Since the only villain, we have had is Mayor Humdinger and his cats. Having a dog villain would be nice. My guess is she's the typical rich brat that pretends to be nice and sweet but is really a bitch. Pun not intended.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Wiener Dogs***

After a nice pep up at Katie's, both Skye and Everest decided to head back to the Lookout to see what was going on with the boys. "I just love the way your hair curls like that Skye," complimented Everest as Skye gave her head a twirl.

"Well, I think your coat looks beautiful after being brushed so many times," replied Skye which made the husky giggle. "So what do you think the boys are up to?"

"Who knows. I bet they're just acting like guys since we're not around to 'girly up' their man zones," joked Everest as they were about to head inside through the doors when they heard something that made them freeze up.

"Come on, Marshall! Show us your wiener!" shouted Rubble from inside.

Both girls eyes widened like a deer staring into headlights as they slowly looked at each other. "D-did you just hear that?" asked Everest, shivering.

"Y-y-yeah…"

"One second, it's really big so I wanna make sure you can see all of it," said Marshall's voice.

Everest slowly began to turn red in the cheeks.

"Ta da!" shouted Marshall.

"Woah! That's huge!" shouted Rocky.

"Seriously dude, I'm jealous," commented Zuma who then sighed. "My wiener isn't that big or long."

"Hey, sometimes it's about how much meat is inside it, not the size or shape, Zuma," commented Chase. "Although, I can't tell if mine or Marshall's is bigger."

Now Skye was turning red.

"Hey, let's put them together and find out!" shouted Rubble. "I got mine!"

"Okay, put them real close now!"

Dirty images were now vividly showing themselves inside the girls head as the five boys argued on who was bigger.

"You know, I have to admit, Marshall. Your wiener looks so good I can eat it," said Rocky, which made the girls turn green at the thought.

However, to their horror, Marshall replied, "Sure, have a bite."

"Is… is he… is Marshall and Rocky…" whimpered Everest who didn't know if she should be upset that her crush was gay or turned on by the idea of two guys doing it.

"S-sorry, for Marshall being… you know…" whispered Skye.

"Mmmm, it's good," muttered Rocky, sighing in satisfaction. "You think Ryder will like our wiener? We do have a lot."

"I don't see why not. He likes them just as much as we do," said Chase.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick," muttered Skye as she tried to hold in her lunch. Her owner. Her friend. Was he that sick?!

"Hey, Chase aren't you gonna eat it?" asked Zuma.

"Nah, I'm gonna give it to Skye. She looked really hungry when she left with Everest. Think they'll be back soon?" asked Chase.

"Woah, Chase really wants to go adult," whispered Everest, turning to a shocked Skye. "Looks like you two are gonna be mates soon."

"I don't… but I'm… we're…" stuttered Skye, turning so red she looked ready to pop.

"Hey, Marshall look out!" shouted Chase suddenly before a crash was heard. "Ah man! You broke it!"

At that sentence, Skye barged in and shouted, "Quick put it in ice and… and…"

She, and Everest, were stunned to see that instead of something inappropriate and wrong, they were seeing a bunch of hotdogs in plates around the boys. Realizing that the term "wiener" was for something else, the girls sighed in relief. "Um, I guess you can do that but I prefer my hotdogs warm," said Chase, shrugging his shoulders as he helped Marshall up.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a horror movies," pointed out Rubble.

"Um, nothing!" shouted Everest, as she slowly stepped back. "We're just gonna go take a long walk."

"Yeah," replied Skye, following suit. "A very long walk."

With that said, the two girls were gone.

"That was weird," said Zuma before shrugging. "Oh well. You guys wanna have a gay orgy after eating?"

"Hell yeah!" said the other pups.

* * *

***Why Tracker Really Hates The Dark***

He couldn't sleep. It was happening again. This always happed around this time at night, around this very part of the year. He knew the other animals in the jungle couldn't help it, but was it so hard for them to just shut up so he could get some sleep.

He did his best to cover his ears, but that didn't even help one bit. He could hear the snakes, tigers, elephants, parrots, and other animals at work. And they weren't stopping.

He tried to use the earplugs that Carlos gave him as a gift when he moved into his house, but they weren't working this time. They were all too loud. All to passionate. All to driven by their inner desires.

Tracker sighed as he gave up and prepared for another night of restlessness. "I hate mating season…"

* * *

***Fan Mail***

"So did we get fan mail again?" asked Chase as Skye and Rocky brought the bag of letters into the living room.

"Yup, looks to be heavier than last month's," said Skye as she wiped the sweat from her bro. "Don't know why we keep doing this. We all know what these contain."

"Ryder still wants us to go through them all," said Chase, shrugging his shoulders. "And orders are orders."

"Ugh, I hate that we're the ones who have to do this," grumbled Rocky, as he started taking a few out.

"Well, Zuma is traumatized from the last set and Rubble and Marshall aren't allowed anymore after they tried to firebomb the post office," pointed out Skye as she took a few letters herself.

"So which pairing do you think will win this time?" asked Chase as he pulled out few drawings of him and his friends kissing or flirting.

"Rubble and Zuma won last month. My guess is Tracker and Rocky since he's knew and he did kinda save your life, Rocky," muttered Skye, setting aside a fanfic of Marshall getting pregnant by Chase.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I saw my life flashing before my eyes thanks to that stupid parrot."

For a while, the three of them went through the various fan mails that were ranged from cute to saucy to NSFW and all in between. That was until Chase decided to ask, "Hey, guys. You ever wonder who makes all this stuff? I mean who has the time to dedicate that much effort to making fake romances between a couple of pups?"

***Meanwhile***

"And done!" said Alex as he finished his most recent drawing of Tracker holding Rocky while kissing him under a jungle tree. "Perfect! Now to finish my Chase and Skye fanfic where its revealed they are actually twins!"


	4. Shorts 4

_**AN: Hey guys, I hope you had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/New Year this year. If you wondering why I haven't updated so much in the past two weeks or so its because of the holidays. When you get older you tend to have less free time to yourselves (I'm 26 if people are curious).**_

 _ **Not much to say. I'm working on Partners Under Fire to get updated next.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Better Dead Then Red***

"Ryder! Ryder!" shouted Rubble with excitement as he rushed through the Lookout, looking for his owner. Said owner was busy on the couch playing his video games on his Pup Pad when he noticed Rubble heading towards him. "Ryder! You won't believe what happened!"

"Chase and Skye finally hook up?"

"No."

"Mr. Porter finally got Alex sent to a mental institution?"

"No, but I wish."

"HavocHound released Zuma's Courage?"

"You know that's coming in the New Year, Ryder, but this is just as good!" shouted Rubble, who then puffed out his chest. "We caught a communist!"

Of all the things he expected Rubble to say, this was the furthest from my mind. "A… communist?"

"Yup! Those godless, child eating, American pie hating bastards thought they could take away our freedom and democracy! But we caught one and we're gonna force him to tell us where his fellow communists are!" shouted Rubble.

Ryder snorted and shook his head. "Where did you and the pups learn about Communism, Rubble?"

"Youtube."

 _Figures,_ thought Ryder, rolling his eyes as he got up and smiled. "Take me to this… communist, Rubble."

"Okay, follow me!" said Rubble, leading Ryder towards the direction of the door. "We've already started integrating him for information, but he's been very strong willed."

Just then, Chase came out, wearing his uniform and saluted to Ryder. "Hello, Ryder, sir. Did Rubble tell you we captured the dirty commie?"

"Y-yes, Chase," said Ryder, doing his best not to laugh.

"Hard to believe that one our own was a communist. Good thing we realized he was one or else he might have killed us in our sleep!" said Chase, leading the two.

"Or brainwashed us into hating all the great things about America like McDonalds, or Burger King, or Red Robin, or Pizza Hut, or Dominos, or Taco Bell, or-"

"I think we get it, Rubble," said Chase before he stopped and presented their captured pray with his arm extended. The so called "communist" was Marshall who was hanging by his feet via rope that Skye was holding in the air with her wings. Rocky was using his claw to tickle Marshall with a single feather while Zuma, doing his best to look tough, kept asking questions.

"Tell us again! What are the Communists up to! What are your plans for attack?! Who ate the last of the vanilla ice cream tweats!" demanded Zuma,

"Hahahaha!" laughed Marshall, struggling to answer as his face turned red. "I…hahaha…not…haha-a-a-a-a Comm-phhhf-unist! And BWAHAHAHA! Rubble ate them!"

"Hey! You said you would tell, Marshall!" whined Rubble.

Ryder smirked with amusement before he asked, "Rocky? Stop tickle torching, Marshall. I think he'll be unable to breathe if you keep doing that."

Rocky hesitated at first, but then nodded and put his claw away. Marshall took in deep breaths as he looked at Ryder and thanked him with a smile. "Pups, why do you think Marshall is a communist spy?" asked Ryder.

"Easy," said Chase. "It's because he wears red!"

There was a long silence.

"And?" asked Ryder.

"And what?"

"You mean that's it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

Ryder snorted. "Chase, you cannot arrest somebody for being a communist if they have red on them. Lots of people wear red. Even I wear some red." He pointed to his uniform. "See?"

"Yeah, but you have red, while, and blue. That's American! Marshall's pure red. That's Communist!" said Skye.

"Pups, he's not a communist. Communism is a failed ideology that has been proven time and again to be nothing more than an idealist dream turned into a total dictatorship. Marshall is not a communist and I would know if he was," said Ryder, putting some firmness in his voice. "Now put him down and release him."

Skye hesitated for a bit but she gave in and dropped Marshall on the ground to which Rocky freed him with his scissors. "Ugh, finally! I gotta pee bad!" shouted Marshall as he rushed away and towards the other end of the Lookout."

Ryder crossed his arms and smiled. "Now have you pups learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Ryder," they all said.

Meanwhile, once Marshall was sure nobody was following him, he activated his pup pad and smiled. "Великий лидер Путин, ты меня слышишь?"

* * *

***Better Dead Then Clean***

" _ **In loving memory of Rocky**_

 _ **Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Green Forever Is Go"**_

Such was the tombstone of the first Paw Patroler to go to the grave. It was a nice gravestone of his pup emblem in black stone with flowers and wreaths decorating it from a funeral that ended only moments ago. Deep inside the earth, rested in the nurturing embrace of darkness was a coffin containing the mixed breed. With a final smile he rested on his green pillow, his body comforted in eternal sleep while wearing a nice green suit and his paws folded over his barrel as they held flowers of all kinds.

Such would have been a nice and peaceful sleep… if he was dead that is. Rocky opened his eyes and, upon seeing the inside of his coffin, barked in excitement. "Yes! I did it! I faked my death!"

He sat up, as best as he could, and was thankful that the coffin was roomy enough to maneuver. "No more baths for me! Who would have thought that ketchup was a good substitute for blood?" He sighed in relaxation as he waited… and waited… and waited…

Wait a minute.

A thought came to Rocky. "H-how am I going to get out?"

He had no food. Had maybe an hour of air left. And need to use the bathroom badly; standing still for hours makes a pup gotta go.

"Help! Let me out of here!" shouted Rocky as he banged on the top of the casket over and over again.

Outside, Rubble and Ryder, both with shovels, were eating a small sandwich meal while hearing Rocky repeatedly. Rubble then asked, "So how long should we let him squirm?"

"For what he's done? Maybe another thirty minutes," answered Ryder.

* * *

*** Tracker x Everest? ***

With every new episode that went up, the pups would often see what new fanfiction, fanart, or theories the fans of their show made. So after the Winter Wonder Show episode, naturally the group figured there would be a few new fanfare to see.

"Trust me, there is going to be tons of me and Everest. I mean did you see the way she looked at me? She digs me," said Marshall with a smile as he and his five other friends entered the Lookout. Skye was the first to get online and start searching around. "Now if only she just admit her feelings to me in real life."

"You know, you could always tell her yourself," pointed out Rocky, rolling his eyes. "But I'm more interested in seeing Tracker's new fan art."

"Hoping that the fans will draw you and him in a loving embwace?" snickered Zuma which made the other pups laugh at the blush decorating his cheeks. It was no secret to any of them that Rocky had developed a crush on the jungle pup after he was rescued by him from the snakes. "I'm all for it. Less fanfiction of you and me doing it I my pup house. Seriously, I'm only a kid, what are they thinking?"

"Woah!" shouted Skye, eyes widened. "This is new!"

"How new?" asked Rubble.

"Check it out."

The pups all squished together and gasped at what they saw… an art of Everest and Tracker making out. And judging by the google number hits, there were a lot of them. "B-b-b-but they only met once!" shouted Marshall in disbelief. "Are you telling me that these are now hundreds of thousands of these?!"

"So, I only met Silvia once and I'm paired were her at time when Skye's paired with you or Zuma or someone," pointed out Chase.

"Yeah, but they got nothing in common! Tracker is a jungle pup who speaks Spanish… which is a little sexy," whispered Rocky.

The doors soon opened as Everest, shaking the snow off her, walked in and smiled. "Hi, pups!"

"Hi, Everest!" shouted the pups, with Marshall being the loudest.

"What's new in the Paw Patrol fandom world?" asked Everest, walking in closer.

"Just you and Tracker are now the newest couple on the list," replied a grinning Everest, showing a few more saucy photos she found that made Everest blush.

"Y-yeah, but it's not like Everest is really interested now is she, hahahaha," laughed Marshall, but unbeknownst to him Everest was giving it some serious thought.

"You know, that Spanish voice of his is really sexy…" whispered Everest which made both Rocky and Marshall freeze. "Eh, why not? I've always wanted to date a foreigner." She hit her tag. "Hey, Tracker. You read me?"

" _Si! What can I do for you, amigo?"_

"Wanna go on a date?"

" _De Verdad? Guay! I would love to take you out, Everest. Hasta que nos conocimos esta noche mi querida_ _!"_

"Great! See you then!" she said before leaving. "Better get to Katie's for my date."

"Oh! I'm come with you!" shouted Skye as she jumped out and rushed behind a stunned Marshall and Rocky as the two female pups ran out.

Chase, Zuma, and Rubble amusingly watched the two stunned pups stand there frozen until Chase said, "Three. Two. One."

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Marshall and Rocky as they held on to each other, crying tears of loss.

"Popcorn?" asked Rubble, showing a bowl to the others who took it with thanks.


	5. Shorts 5

_**AN: Been awhile since I updated this, huh? Well, this was never intended to be a series on a scheduled time like I do with the other fics. I just use this to get some small ideas of mine that are too short for stories out for laughs. BTW, I'll be starting up a Deviant Art Account under the same name "HavocHound" for future comics I'm paying for by artists. I'll also post some of my stories there, not all of them, just the popular ones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Marshall The Immortal***

"Okay, Rocky, I just need you to lift up my pup house so I can see what's wrong with it!" shouted Marshall as Rocky used his forklift to slowly lift the house. Marshall was needed for a mission yesterday but for some reason his house wouldn't change into vehicle mode and so he, along with his friends, were going to see what was wrong.

Dragging the tool box with him, Marshall got under the fire truck as his friends watched him. "Hmm, looks like a circuit isn't working. That should be an easy fix."

Rocky was about to get up and help when his tail accidentally hit the down button. He gasped in shock and tried to warn Marshall. "Marshall! Get out of the way!"

"Huh? Wh-" Marshall didn't get a second to finish as his truck came down upon him with a single crunch.

Everyone gasped in horror and stared at the spot where their friend used to be. "Oh my god! Marshall! Marshall!" shouted Chase, followed by the others. "Rocky pull it up! Pull it up!"

Rocky quickly did so and the gang waited with halted breath as tears began to leak into their eyes; all of them assuming to see a big red splatter of their once living friend. To their shock, instead of a mess of blood, bones, and flesh, Marshall was just lying there with his eyes spinning. "Ugh, anybody catch the number on that truck?"

"B-b-but how?!" asked Skye in disbelief. "That truck would have squashed a melon! You should be dead!"

"Uhhh, I guess I'm just lucky?" asked Marshall, scratching his head. "To be honest, I thought I was dead myself."

"Half the falls you take should have killed you…" thought Rocky as he hummed to himself before walking over to Chase. "Chase, think you can get that revolver Ryder keeps around the house?"

"Uh, sure?" said the police pup who left the group for a second while Zuma and Rubble continued to prod and poke the "not dead" dalmatian. He came back a few minutes later, handing it over to Rocky. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Rocky as he lifted it up and, with some difficulty, fired a shot at Marshall who was blown back.

"Holy Sirius!" shouted Rubble, jumping back in shock.

"OW! What the heck was that for!" shouted Marshall, rubbing the place where he got shot… which happened to be his forehead.

"Okay, either Marshall is a robot or he's immortal," said Rocky, lowering the gun. "I don't think you can die, Marshall."

"Really? I can't die? Like at all?" asked Marshall, tipping his head.

"Only one to find out…"

* * *

"How do you know how to make a pawmade guillotine with some old wood, a pulley and rope, and a butcher's knife?" asked Chase as Rocky pulled back on the rope while Marshall was struggling in his place by the stocks.

"I saw a book on medieval torture. I was bored so one thing lead to the next," replied Rocky.

"Guys, as much as I am curious about testing how far this would go, need I remind you that, for the hundredth time, I don't feel comfortable doing this!" shouted Marshall.

"Oh hush, Mr. Immortal," said Rocky as he released the rope and the giant butchers knife, acting as a blade, came down and chopped off Marshall's head.

"Woah! That went clean off!" said Zuma in awe as the head rolled. "Is he dead?"

"No," said Marshall's head despite having no neck. It made the other pups look at it with disgust. "Can you guys reattach me? It's kinda hurting me."

* * *

The Pups tried everything from burning Marshall to death (Which only made him hungry for marshmallows), drowning him (which Marshall had to spend an hour unable to move as Zuma dragged him across the ocean only to spend ten minutes releasing his bladder from all the water he swallowed) to even thrown off a cliff at 100 feet (All that did was make Marshall lose his voice from all the scream).

Yet nothing seemed to kill him.

"I guess you really are immortal, Marshall," said Skye in amazement as they went down the list they wrote. "Woah, do you think this means you'll never age."

"Well, I hope I don't," said Marshall, pulling out the knife that Rubble had stabbed inside him.

"Why's that, dude?" asked Zuma.

"Oh, you'll find out…"

* * *

***100 years later***

Despite being a hundred and eight, Marshall didn't look a single day over 20. He stopped aging at some point a long time ago and was a young as could be. He entered the graveyard and made his way to five graves that held the names of his long departed friends.

"Hey guys. It's been a hundred years since we found out I cannot die. Kinda miss you guys, but I've learned to cope with it," said Marshall as he walked over to the first grave. "Remember when I said I was glad I was going out live you guys? Well, this is because why. Consider this payback for all those painful tests."

He then lifted his hind leg and went to work on each grave, thankful that he had that super big soda on the way that was ready to burst out.

* * *

***Spy Beats Sniper***

Tracker had picked Sniper for his class in the game of TF2 this week. So far he had two head shots on the opposing team and was looking for his third one, but the one enemy he wanted to eliminate in this round.

Skye.

She had obliterated him as a Spy in the last round and was looking forward to putting a bullet in her head ten times over.

 _But this time! I'm gonna pwned her so good…_ he thought with a smile.

"Hey, Twacker, have you seen-" BANG! "Dude, what the heck?"

"Sorry, Zuma. Need to make sure you weren't a Spy," replied Tracker as he reloaded. "What's up."

"Have you seen Chase? He picked Solider and I want us to make a wun for the intelligence," replied Zuma as he tipped his Scout hat while lifting the baseball bat. "He's going to cause a distraction while I wun like hell."

"Check near the entrance," said Tracker as he went back to his spot to overwatch the bridge. He smirked upon seeing Marshall, as a Medic, charging up Rubble with his medi-can while the bulldog took out Rocky's sentry guns with his minigun.

A quick headshot to Marshall's skull ended that and allowed Rubble to become mincemeat after Rocky's rockets had their way with him.

"Hey, Tracker? I forgot one thing," said Zuma, coming back in.

"What?" asked Tracker, keeping his eye on his scope.

"Everest wants to know if you want to do Payload after this?"

"Sure, whatever. Now go," replied Tracker before a thought occurred to him. _Wait a minute. When could Zuma use his R's? Unless!_

It was too late as a knife entered Tracker's back and ended his character's life. "Zuma" smiled before turning back into Skye who whistled as she flip the knife around. She turned around the corner and towards Zuma's dead body as well before bowing and turning invisible.


	6. Shorts 6

_**AN: I know some people are waiting for the next chapter of Zuma's Courage, but I have to update my Zootopia fic, Savage, first before I do that one. So to make up for that, I'm putting out some shorts for you guys. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Rubble's Birthday***

Zuma felt like doing nothing at all today. It was one of those days when you just wanted to lay around and wait for tomorrow to come and hope you feel something different. He was lying on his back, trying to get to sleep when he saw Chase walking by. "Hey, dude. Where you off to?"

"I'm going to the toy store," replied Chase. "I'm gonna get Rubble's birthday present for next week."

"Oh, okay," said Zuma before going back to his sleep. Yup, nothing but-"WAIT?! Wubble's biwthday is next week?!" shouted Zuma as he sat up in horror.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" asked Chase, raising his eyebrow. "You got a week to get his gift."

"Scwew that! I have to get it now! What did he want! Was it another Apollo the Superpup toy?!" shouted Zuma, pacing around in a panic.

"Does he ever ask for anything else?" snorted Chase, before holding the pup down. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Dude, don't you wemember what happened last year when I failed to get him the wight gift?!" shouted Zuma as his eyes widened in terror.

* * *

***Last Year***

* * *

The birthday of Rubble was in high gear as everyone in town had come to attend and pitch in. Mr. Porter was cooking wood oven pizza, Captain Turbot and his cousin were performing a comedy duo, Katie was given everyone painted faces, and, of course, Rubble was ready for his gifts.

Naturally, he had hinted to everyone that he wanted the brand new Apollo and the Super Pup Squad heroes that all came with their own vehicles that could transform into Mega Ultra Super Pup. Mostly that consisted of "Loudly" wishing he had it when the commercials came on, sending the pups pics of each location of where the toys could be found and their prices, and even playing the Super Pup Squad theme loud on his radio during missions.

Rubble had so far opened Rocky and Marshall's presents which consisted of Fenris the Ice Wizard Pup and Welshy the Wonder Whiner Pup. "Oh, I wonder what Chase got me for my birthday!" shouted Rubble out loud as he reached out for a large blue and yellow wrapped present. Opening it up he gave a loud "gasp" and said, "Oh! It's Batpup, the Dark Crusader! Thank you, Chase. You may now eat pie, cake, and ice cream." Chase rolled his eyes and walked off while Rubble went to a pink and blue wrapped one. "Oh, I wonder what Skye got me!" He opened it and faked another gasp. "Oh my gosh. It's Apollo the Super Pup himself! Thanks, Skye. You may eat pie, cake, and ice cream now."

"Like you could have stopped me," whispered Skye as she got up and walked towards the buffet table. Zuma was the last one and he gulped as Rubble cheerfully got his president.

"And let's see what my good friend Zuma got me for my birthday!" shouted Rubble as he tore it open. "Oh! Look it's… wait…"

He paused and slowly brought out a Nintendo Switch. "A s-switch?!"

"Y-yeah! And the Zelda game is there too, so you just need to-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Rubble as tacked the yelping Zuma. "You bastard! You were supposed to get me Bulk The Green Giant Pup! Now I cannot make Ultra Mega Super Pup! You cheap peace of crap!"

"They were all out of them, dude! I spent most of my money to repl-"

"I hate you! I'll kill you!" shouted a rabid Rubble as rage entered his eyes and he rushed to his pup house. "Ruff! Vehicle mode!" Upon having it turn into his rig, he got in and shouted, "Run, bitch! Run!"

Zuma screamed as Rubble chased after him with his bulldozer, crashing through every inch of the party as everyone scattered in fear.

* * *

***Present***

* * *

Chase's eyes widened upon remembering what happened as he turned to a frightened Zuma and hugged him. "You're right. Let's go."

"Hey guys!" shouted Rubble, cheerfully walking towards them.

"AAAAHHH!" shouted Zuma and Chase as they ran off leaving Rubble confused.

"What did I say?"

* * *

***The Horror***

The horror.

The horror.

It was as if the world has suddenly cracked into glass. All time and space had lost meaning. Death could have come and Marshall wouldn't have cared. It was just… horror.

With his eyes widened and slowly walking towards the doors to outside, Marshall just muttered to himself while refusing to blink his eyes. Afraid of seeing the image he had just scene not so long ago.

His friends noticed him and stopped playing their game to rush up to him. "Hey, Marshall! Wanna play some volleyball."

The word "ball" had just made Marshall want to cry and crawl under a dirt. So much of what he knew was now torn apart. "The horror… the horror…"

The other pups looked at each other in confusion for a second. "Uh, Marshall? You okay?" asked Chase.

Skye waved her paws in his unmoving face. "I think he's sick."

"Well, Marshall's the medical pup so who can help him?" asked Rubble.

"I'll get Ryder," said Rocky.

"NOOOO!" shouted Marshall as he tackled Rocky much to the mixed breed's shock. "Don't go in there! It's too late for me, but you can save yourselves!"

"What are you talking about! What's gotten into you?" asked Skye.

Marshall gulped and turned to his friends. "I saw… I saw something… something so horrible… so terrible… that I cannot unsee it."

"What could have been so howwible that you are acting like a zombie?" asked Zuma, smirking. "Did you see an eagle eat a squirrel again?"

"No, but I wish I did…" muttered Marshall before he froze up upon seeing who was coming outside.

"Hi, pups. I'm heading back to my house," replied Katie, now eighteen, and combing her hair. She had a lot of perfume on her for some reason, according to their noses, and there was a faint smell of something else.

"Wait! Katie!" cried out Ryder, walking out and fumbling to put on a shirt to hide his growing muscled chest. He blushed before nervously showing a… pink bra?!

The other pups felt their jaw's drop as Marshall continued to go on about the horror. Katie blush as well before quickly grabbing it and hiding it behind her back. She said her goodbyes and rushed as fast she could.

The pups all stared at Ryder who was silent for a bit before sighing. "Oh, come on. Give it two more years and you'll be old enough to be into it."

He then left them alone.

The pups then turned to Marshall who was still zoned out. Rubble nervously asked, "You mean… you saw them… do it?"

Marshall only nodded.

The horror.

The horror.


	7. Shorts 7

_**AN: Well, its time for another set of shorts. Before I updated Everest Gone Missing again, I'm going to be focusing on updating Dragon Rider, my Gumball fic. I figured since that might take a week or two, because of my job, I should at least give you guys something until the next update so enjoy some shorts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***Never Mess With The Nose***

If there was one thing Chase took pride in, it was his nose. It was somehow able to sniff out anything from the scent of an animal to the color of a jellybean. A good detective needed and edge in the never-ending battle for justice and Chase's sniffer was his ace in the hole. Naturally, the other pups always tried to outwit Chase's nose with some kind of method.

Blindfolded, the smirking German Shepard waited as his friends pretended this week's test. To the surprise of the others, Zuma didn't have anything with him. When asked, all he said was, "You'll see.

Marshall went first, presenting a frog that was covered in peanut butter for some weird reason. Chase sniffed it a few times before raising an eyebrow. "Why did you kidnap Alex's pet frog and cover him in peanut butter, Marshall?"

"What kind of peanut butter? Chunky or smooth?" asked Marshall, biting his lips.

"Both, and you used unsalted for the smooth."

"Correct," sighed Marshall as he walked away, grumbling to himself as the peanut butter frog hopped on his back. "Knew I should have gone with Nutella."

Skye and Rocky had worked on theirs together, which was a long list of papers stacked together with drawings on them. "Okay, there is no way you can guess what these are," replied Rocky with a confident smile.

"Well, I know their paper, they smell fresh too. Recently printed?" asked Chase, sniffing over them.

"Yes, but can you tell what's on them?" asked Skye as the two partners clapped paws in their clever thinking.

After a few sniffs, Chase rubbed his chin in thought. Everyone waited with halt breath on what he would say. Chase then sniffed again and shook his head in disgust. "A Lucario x Mewtwo doujinshi, in Russian, combined with sixteen pages of Twilight Sparkle making out with her friends in various anthro poses, and on the bottom is Skye's Star Fox fanfiction which features Falco and Fox doing it together with BDSM toys." The two pups dropped their jaws before Rocky turned to Skye with a raised eyebrow. "You write fanfiction?"

"I can't help it! Those two are so made for each other! It's a crime not to have them as a couple!" shouted the beat red cockapoo. In anger, she scattered the papers and huffed before walking away with a disappointed Rocky.

Rubble came up next but before he could say anything, Chase replied, "Ryder's hanukkah socks from last year."

"Aw, man. Can't you just at least wait until I say something," whined Rubble.

"Rubble, you always pick something from Ryder's dresser. It's kinda getting too easy," replied Chase as Rubble took the socks and left. "I'm just glad he hasn't picked his underwear yet."

Zuma walked over with a grin. "Weady for mine, dude?"

"Sure, hopefully you got a challenge for me," replied Chase, readying himself.

"Oh, I do…" Zuma turned around and lowered his front end, allowing his rear to hang in the air with his tail straight up. "It's quite an ender if you know what I mean."

The other pups stared at this before giggling at what Zuma was trying to do.

"Is it in front of me?" asked Chase, sniffing around.

"Sniff a little closer," replied Zuma, shaking his butt in the air. Chase did so, getting so close his nose was practically touching his butt cheeks. When Chase realized what he was smelling it was too late as Zuma unleashed an invisible and smelly cloud from his endpoint.

The wrenched smell burst through Chase's nostrils as the nasty odor filled his sinuses all the way to his brain. "Gah! Gas bomb!" cried out Chase as he fell on his back and held his nose while kicking up a storm. The others laughed at the sight while Chase continued to gasp for air. "Oh god, what have you been eating? Is that… road kill? Sloppy joes? Doritos? Kiwi? And your own vomit?! God, Zuma, what are you a savage?!"

"Worth it just to see this," replied Zuma as the others laughed at the sight.

Growling, Chase got up and removed the blind fold, still feeling sick from the smell. Then he smelled something else from his seconds sniffing Zuma's rump and smirked. "Well, its not as bad as the smell of Rocky's seed coming from your butthole." The other five went wide-eyed before three of them turned to a blushing two who slowly backed away. "But it's not as prominent as Marshall's."

"What?! You slut! You've been screwing with my dog?!" shouted Rocky, growling at Marshall who growled back.

"At least I can deliver better then you! You don't deserve him!"

Rocky then turned to a nervously grinning Zuma. "And you! You sleeping with every dog out there?! What are you a tramp?! I thought I was your first!"

"Hey, you said I was!" shouted Marshall, growling at Zuma.

"Uhhh, look at the time gotta go!" shouted Zuma as he rushed off with his two lovers chasing after him. Chase just smirked and walked away feeling satisfied.

Never mess with his nose if you know what's good for you.

* * *

***Everest's Death***

Everest was dead.

Laying on her back, the now silent husky thought about how her life had been up until her unfortunate demise. She had survived most of what life could offer such as harsh storms, wild animals, and even a sickness or two. But death comes for everyone it seemed.

Everest didn't think it would come from one of her friends though. They had seemed like such a nice bunch, carrying, and kind, even suggesting they play a new game together. Edgar to know more about the city world she joined. Yet her fate was sealed when she agreed as Marshall completely destroyed her, left her broken body on the ground before finishing her off.

It hurt knowing that her friend had killed her, but there was no point in putting off any grudged as darkness clouded her vision. She felt a sense of peace as she closed her eyes and let her body relax. There was no pain, no sense of sorrow. Sure, she wished she didn't die so young, but it was her fault for not putting up a better defense. She let her guard down and it costed her dearly.

She continued to lay there, in the state of her own death, she saw neither heaven nor hell. Just nothing. A vast darkness hat swallowed her as she thought no more and embraced her end. She just wished she could have said goodbye to Jake for giving her a brief freedom from the outside world. With her paws laying on her chest, Everest held her breath and lay motionless to the world.

"Um, Everest? Are you going to play again or are you just gonna lie there?" asked Marshall.

"I can't. You killed me," replied Everest, still lying down.

"Um, I just beat you in a video game that's all. You can try again you know."


	8. Shorts 8

_**AN: Yup, I'm back with more shorts. Been awhile since I've done this, but since I have no plans of updating until next week I figured I'd give you guys something to hold you over. Next up on the update list is Everest Gone Missing for those of you waiting for it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

***せがた三四郎***

" _Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"_

" _Ryder needs us!"_ shouted the pups of Paw Patrol as they rushed for the Lookout. Unlike other times, Marshall was barking as he led the group by a mile in their race to get to the elevator first.

"Ha! I'm gonna be first this time!" he shouted, looking behind at his friends who were trying to catch up. Due to being so preoccupied with taunting his friends, that Marshall failed to see the skateboard Rubble forgot to put away. Before his friends could warn him, Marshall had already landed on it and found himself skating into the Lookout. "Woooaaaah!"

Veering left, he missed the elevator completely and made his way to the kitchen just as his friends entered. They winced upon hearing the smashing of pots and pans before entering the elevator. Marshall soon joined them with a pot on his head as he looked at them with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, I was taking a crash course in cooking."

Groaning at the lame joke, the six waited until the elevator started moving upwards. They were quickly suited up for a rescue before the elevator stopped at the top floor. Jumping up, they lined up as Chase called them to action. "Paw Patrol ready for action! Ryder, sir!"

However, Ryder, who had a cap on his head, had his back turned to them. He didn't answer, nor did he start telling the others what their mission was going to be. The pups looked at each other with confused looks before Chase asked, "Uh, Ryder, sir? What's our mission?"

"And… did you get taller?" asked Rocky, tilting his head.

The others noticed as well. Ryder was indeed taller. Much taller. Like that of an adult. He slowly turned around, while keeping his head down. It also looked like Ryder had been working out as his muscles were bulking.

"Sir?"

Suddenly, "Ryder" grabbed his jacket and ripped his costume off, shocking the pups as they stood there in shock. It wasn't Ryder who was before them. He was tall, muscled, wearing a karate uniform with Japanese features. His brown hair stood up like Ryder's, but instead of looking kid like it looked like that of a man. He crossed his arms and stared at the shivering pups as the realization of who this person was and why suddenly hit them.

Zuma was the first to whisper his name, "Segata Sanshiro."

"セガサターン、シロ! ("Play Sega Saturn!") the man shouted as he charged at the screaming pups.

In one instant, he took Chase and judo threw him to the ground before grabbing Zuma and Skye before they could retreat. He headbutted them both before throwing them up in the air, leaping upwards and kicking them both away and against the wall.

Marshall was making for the elevator, but Segata Sanshiro spotted him and cried out before jump kicking in the dalmatian's direction. Marshall screamed before the giant foot directly hit him in the face and smashed him throw the glass and into the wall, unconscious.

Seeing his chance, Rubble attempted to dive towards the slide, but a karate chop from the master of Sega Saturn sent him into a blissful sleep. Rocky, seeing no other choice but to fight, summoned his Pup-Fu staff to fight off the karate master. It was like trying to punch water.

Every blow Rocky tried to deliver, he failed as Segata Sanshiro dodged with the grace of a cat. Eyes shining with light, he saw an opening and uppercut Rocky so hard he went straight up into the air, broke through the ceiling and continued to sail above until he made a big titanic splash outside in the ocean.

Weakly, Chase raised his head. "Segata Sanshiro."

"セガサターン、シロ! ("Play Sega Saturn!") was all the Japanese video game legend said before pulling out a Sega Saturn. He then walked to the elevator and pressed the down button before leaving the pups to their moaning as a theme song played out of nowhere.

 _"Segata Sanshiro! Segata Sanshiro! Sega Saturn... Shiro!"_

* * *

***Ask The Pups Part 1***

Question: "What type of fanfic do you like to be in?"

 _ **Chase**_

"Honestly, I just like ones where I'm not a total dick to others. I mean, I've read stories where I just hate on Marshall or Rocky or even Skye because I'm an 'alpha male' or some crap like that. I'd never hurt my friends in anyway shape or form. Seriously, I like the ones were I'm just a nice guy. I don't need to be perfect, just not like planning to kill or ruin the life of a friend."

 _ **Marshall**_

"Ones where I'm straight. Look, I know fanfiction and all that indicates that at least more then half the stories are about us being in same gender relationships, especially since its more boys then girls in this team, but I'm not gay. I'm tired of me having to put it Chase's butt. Seriously, you know he poops out of that right? I don't want that on my firepole. I don't care if its Everest, Skye, or even some OC. I just want a girl."

 _ **Skye**_

"I just like a story that has a decent story. Sure, it can be cliché but if it has a conclusive beginning, middle, and end I can deal with it. I hate the ones that just have random backstories that make no sense. Like some of us being aliens, or hidden royals, or once part of an ancient order of dogs defending us against demons or something. That's a bit too disbelieving for me."

 **Rocky**

"I guess I like stories where we're close friends and family. Romance isn't my thing, but a story that shows how close we are as a group is okay in my book. I like stories where Zuma and I are like brothers, even though we're different in every way. It's helped us get closer together. So yeah, I like those kinds of stories."

 _ **Rubble**_

"I just like the ones that don't end up with death in them. Seriously, I don't like reading my friends and I getting killed. Some of them are sick too. Like that Monkey's Paw story. Ugh, terrible."

 _ **Zuma**_

"Dude, I don't wead fanfiction. It's geeky stuff. I'd wather be outside playing like nowmal folk."

 _ **Everest**_

"Oh, I like all the stories! The romance, the action, the comedy, the sad stuff and more. I like it all! Especially those OC's they make like the cute ones like Tundra and Aid. Or the scary ones like Damian Stone. I wish we had more pups in Paw Patrol now that I think about it. Like some kind of global team that did adventures around the world! That would be awesome!"

 _ **Tracker**_

"What's fanfiction?"

***Three Hours Later***

"…Que carajo?"


End file.
